The exchange student
by Morganlafey
Summary: Our Friends meet a new exchange student from the U.S. who has a special ability. Harry Continues Having Dream of Voldemort and Hermione and Ron start to notice each other. It's not really rated R right now but I'm keeping it R just in case
1. Default Chapter

CHPT. 1 "Mind if we sit here?" asked a girl who was about 16 yrs old with short, bushy, hair. "Hello?" the girl tapped Delia on the head. She let out a startled shriek and looked up at the girl with a blank stare. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Delia proceeded to take of her head phones, "did u say something? I was listening to my CD player." The girl smiled and said "Hermione Granger, and I asked if u mind if we sit here" "Oh. No I don't mind I would actually appreciate the company" There were two boys behind Hermione a really tall one with red hair, and a slightly shorter one with messy jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. (Who Delia thought was very handsome, especially those eyes) The boy with red hair asked, "What's a CD player?" Delia picked up her cp player and proceeded to explain what it did. " . And I wanted to listen to all my music before the thing goes dead." " Why would you're CD player go dead?" " Electrical devices don't work when there is a strong magical current in the air, remember Harry?" answered Hermione " Precisely" said Delia. "OHH yeah!" said Harry while slapping his forehead. Delia giggled slightly and said "Sorry to interrupt, but who are the guys Hermione?" "Sorry that was rude of us. Huh Harry?" "huh? Yeah really rude" Ron gave Harry a look. "Anyway my name is Ronald Weasley, but call me Ron. Every one does." "pleased to meet you Ron." said Delia. She turned around and looked at the other boy. The other boy just stared back. "And you?" Delia asked. "Huh? . oh yeah . umm . Harry Potter" Harry blushed. Hermione and Ron laughed. Delia just smiled, "Pleased to meet you Harry, my name is Delia Sheik." "Where are you from? I've never seen you here before." Asked Ron. " I came over from the U.S." answered Delia "Really?" asked Hermione "what I want to know is how old are u? We're 16 and are going into our sixth years. And when did u get here? Do u know anyone else who goes to Hogwarts? Do u like it here? Why did u move here? Why ." " Hermione! Look, she looks kind of dizzy." Hermione looked closely and indeed she did look a little dizzy, and the funny thing was that Delia and Harry were staring at each other. And it wasn't one of those love-at-first-sight kind off looksbut more like they didn't know wat to make of each other. Harry's face had a look like someone knew something he didn't want anybody to know, and Delias had a look like she was dizzy, pitying, and overwhelmed. "Uh. Delia, Harry are u two alright?" Harry snatched his hand off Delia's and imidiatly nodded and swallowed. "Uh . yeah. Why do u ask?" asked Delia breathing fast "You guys had funny looks on ure faces" stated Ron  
Delia raised her brows and said "Really? Anyway, excuse me I have to change into my-our- school robes" She picked up her stuff and with one last look at Harry, she left the compartment. Right after the door closed Hermione and Ron practically pounced on Harry and asked "what happened?" Delias voice echoed in Harry head saying Please don't tell anyone about me. "Nothing happened" "alright then tell us why u were stuttering so much and putting ure hands on hers?" Harry blushed and quickly changed the subject.  
  
Woah. So much angst and anger in one person. Thought Delia. The only father he ever knew, dieing in front of his eyes. So is it any wonder he feel what he fells? Why doesn't he share these feeling with someone else? Well, now he doesn't have to. I know what he feels, albeit, unwantedly. Delia blushed at the other things he diffidently didn't want her to know. Someone knocked on the doorto the restroom. "Other people need to use the restroom you know!" That voice sounds awfully familiar "So sorry! Ill be right out!" She headed towards the door "Again, Im sorr. Draco." She finished grimly. Well, he is still as handsome as ever. Delia thought grimly. "Well, well, well, who do we have here? I never thought id have to see you again." "You know, I was really hopin' I would never have to see you again. But then again, Ive never been a particularly lucky person" Draco just sneered as Delia tried to make her way past him. Draco grabbed her arm and said "Did u want me so much that you came from all the way from Washington to England? I'm very flattered but you missed you're chance" he leaned forward until his lips were almost touching hers "Of course I'm always willing to try again" He leaned closer .  
Delia pulled back and let her fist fly. "Don't flatter yourself Draco. I came here because my father was called here by Fudge for a meeting" With that she kicked him for good measure and stepped on him on her way back to the compartment. The three had already gone outside and had seen the whole punk, kick and step. But they hadn't heard the verbal part of the discussion. Some of the student who had heard the noise had come out to investigate and were gathered around Draco. When Delia stopped in front of the trio Ron immediately asked "You know Draco? And did u really punch him? Ive been wantin to do that for years but I haven't been able to because these two keep holding me back" " Yeah I know the annoying brat why?" Ron ignored her question. "How do u know him?" At this Delia blushed furiously and murmured "I don't want to talk about it"  
Before anyone could ask what this meant, a voice behind Delia said "You'll regret you ever did this Sheik" Draco then turned around and walked away from them. " I doubt I ever will", yelled at his back. Draco ignored the comment and just kept on walking.  
Before any of the three could start questioning her again Delia asked " Any you guys play any sports?" Before the boys could answer Hermione groaned. "Why did u have to pick sports?! Couldn't you choose a different topic? Now all they going to talk about is quidditch!" Delia laughed and all four of them headed back into the compartment. 


	2. The Sorting

CHPT. 2  
"This is amazing!" murmured Delia. Harry, who was walking beside her, answered "It is isn't it?" Delia turned and looked at Harry and saw that he was blushing. Wonder what that means, thought Delia. "At my old school they would have never done something like this on the first day of school. Would never even have thought of it."  
The Great Hall was indeed magnificent. There were floating candles levitating all over the place, 5 big tables and the roof looked like the outside of the castle t at least it isn't raining inside like it outside, thought Delia. At four tables were students, and at each table were different colors to go with the corresponding house. Delia vaguely remembered the colors of the different houses and the characteristics of the people who went to the houses. Se diffidently remembered that she didn't want to end up in slytherin. She also remembered that she either wanted to be in Ravenclaw or in Gryffindor, she just couldn't decide. Delia looked around and spotted Draco sporting a rather nasty black eye. Delia smiled with satisfaction. She saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron leaving and asked in a slightly panicked voice, "Where are u guys goin'?" "We have to sit at our tables" said Hermione as if it were obvious "Oh yeah" she laughed slightly "I'm just kinda nervous. That's all." "Don't worry." Said Ron. "You'll be fine. Its not like its going to eat you"  
An older woman, probably in her 70's, came up to them and asked "Are you Delia Sheik?" Delia nodded. " you may sit anywhere u wait until all of the first years are done. Then you will walk to the stool over there and sit on it and put the hat on. Understood?" Delia nodded again "Yes I understand" "I'm Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor Head of House" With that she walked away. "Good, now you can sit with us" said Hermione. They headed towards the Gryffindor table and Delia sat between the guys. "Did you play quiditch at you're old school?" asked Ron. "Yes, actually. I was." The doors burst open and Professor McGonagall entered and a bunch of first years followed behind her. The student stopped in front of the stool while Professor McGonaggal kept going until she was in front of the staff table. She conjured a three-legged stool and a battered old hat. She placed the hot onto the stool, the hat immediately burst into song. (N/A I believe we all know what the song is about.) After it was done the Professor pulled out a scroll of parchment and said "When I call out you're name come and sit on this stool and I will place this hat on you're head, the hat will tell you what house you will be in for the rest of you're school years. Barret, Angelina!" and so the sorting began and ended with Yala, Nichole. Dumbledor stood and then there was absolute silence. "This year we have a new student from the United states who will be entering her 6th year. Her name is Delia Sheik and please make her feel at home." Every body looked as they saw a tall, slender, pretty girl with blue black hair rose from the Gryffindor table and headed towards the stool. When she got to the stool she sat on it and put the hat on. It took nearly a minute before the hat finally made its decision, and during that minute Delia was painfully aware of all the stares she was getting. Finally, the hat yelled out Gryfindor. Every body at all the tables (minus Slytherin of course) stood up and clapped, but Gryfindor clapped the hardest. Delia beamed at her friends and headed back down towards the tables.  
  
A/N I know its pretty cliché but I'm not at my best. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Le Bastardo

CHAPTER 3.  
Dumbledore stood and dismissed every one. When the trio and Delia were at the entrance of the tower Delia suddenly stopped and cursed. "What's wrong?" asked Hermione. " Nothing I just left something in the Great Hall. I'll catch up with you guys later" and with that she dashed off to the Great Hall. When Delia was half way down the hall she heard a noise and next thing she knew she was crushed up against a familiar looking torso. She looked up to see who it was and to tell him to let her go. " Let me go Draco." "What if I don't want to?" asked Draco "Sexual Harassment" Delia stated simply "So? You think they will kick me out just for something so small? Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but this isn't America" Draco started pulling her towards a door that obviously led to a classroom. Why does this seem similar to something? Wondered Delia. " If you don't let go of me I'll- " " Do what?" Asked Draco. "Scream? Nobody will hear you, you know. Every body has gone to bed by now." "No, I was thinking more along the lines of kneeing you in the groin" said Delia Draco tightened his hold on her and wrapped his legs around Delia's , Delia could now feel the evidence of his arousal "You make me sick" stated Delia then spit on him. Draco crushed his lips to hers in a painful kiss. KISS? THIS is not a KISS. Delia heard a pair of footsteps, and, apparently, Draco heard it too and pushed her away from him and hurried out of sight. Delia lost her balance and fell to the ground. Her savior rounded the corner, spotted her and hurried to her. "Are you ok?" asked Harry "Yeah" choked Delia Then she started breathing fast, and tears sprang to her eyes. Harry looked worried, "Are you sure you're ok?" "No, I think I did something to my wrist when I fell. I'll be better in a sec." Delia took a couple of deep breaths and then started to get up, Harry held out his hand and Delia took it. "Thanks" said Delia as she started to dust herself off. She looked up and saw that Harry was looking at her in a funny way. "What?" asked Delia " It didn't happen this time." Stated Harry " What are you- Oh yeah, that. It only happens sometimes. I'm very grateful it only happens sometimes. Imagines every time you touch someone you read their mind" She shuddered. "Freaky" " Whew. Anyway, did you get what you wanted from the Great Hall?" " Oh shit!" And with that she dashed down the hallway. "Hey!" yelled Harry as he started after her, " wait up!" By the time Harry reached the Great Hall he was panting from exertion and Delia was heading back towards the door with a book clutched to her chest. Harry tried to ignore where the book was clutched against but wasn't very successful. "I didn't see with that when we entered the great hall." Said Harry. "That's because I had it hidden inside my cloak" Delia responded to the unasked question. "What is it?" asked Harry as they headed back towards the tower "Its my secret world" said Delia "Ohhhkayyyy" Delia laughed at her own foolishness and at the look Harry had on his face. "Its really my diary. That's why I came rushing down here. Wouldn't want reading anybody to read my most intimate secrets now would I?" Said Delia. Harry shook his head in agreement. After a couple of minutes Delia asked " What made you come down here?" "Oh. You didn't wait long enough for one of us to tell you the password, and I volunteered to inform you of the password madam" Harry responded "Oh. Merci bocoup monsieur" said Delia. "Huh?" asked a puzzled Harry. Delia giggled. The look on his face at the moment was really cute. "I said 'Thank you very much sir' in French" "Ohhhhh. You know French?" asked Harry. They rounded the corner and found the portrait of the Fat Lady in front of them "Password?" Grunted the painting. (they had woken her up from her beauty sleep) "Pixies" responded Harry. "Uhhhh, huh? Oh, no. At least not very much. I've just picked it up from books I've read." Delia responded absent-mindedly. "You know something? You're school is so much better than my old one will ever be. This place is soo awesome" "Glad you like it" said Harry "Ummm, where are the girl dormitories?" asked Delia "They are over there" Harry pointed to a door on the side of the room that said "Girls Dormitories" "Oh" Delia flushed slightly at her blunder as Harry grinned. "Well, see ya 'morrow Harry. Night." Called Delia as she walked over to the door. Harry watched her - or more precisely- her backside as she walked over to the door and slipped inside. Harry shook his head while flushing slightly and headed towards the boys dormitories to go to sleep.  
  
So what do u think of this chapter? I NEED to know. 


End file.
